Volver a amarte
by Lady Mitzuki
Summary: Shikamaru nunca se imaginó el amor tocara a su puerta, o mejor dicho. Nunca se imaginó que Sabaku no Temari llegara a su oficina a pedirle matrimonio asi como asi. Shikamaru & Temari –short-fic–


**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

« _Pensamientos _»

— Diálogos –

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Volver a amarte**

by

**Lady Mitzuki**

**.**

**.**

**1er capítulo**

La maldita lista

**.**

**.**

#1. Casarme con Nara Shikamaru

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En aquellos momentos odiaba como a nadie a Yamanaka Ino por haberla metido en aquellas circunstancias. Con el dolor de cabeza latiendo a mil por hora, término de leer la carta en donde decía claramente que el tiempo terminaba.

Ese molesto sonido del reloj dentro de su mente, repitiendo una y otra vez "tick tack" no dejaba de sonar y eso la estaba hartando y cansando. Tuvo nuevamente el impulso de romper aquella maldita lista que lo único que ahora le producía era problemas y más problemas.

— Maldita rubia –murmuro Temari refiriéndose a Ino.

Pero… ¿Acaso ella también no tuvo algo de culpa?, después de todo Ino en realidad podía llegar a ser muy insistente y manipuladora.

En fin, estaba frita.

_A esas horas debería de estar durmiendo o seguramente como era costumbre en ella, escuchar música mientras perdía su mirada en las estrellas. _

_Sin embargo, no se encontraba haciendo las cosas que tanto quería ya que estaba encima de su bolsa de dormir, esa misma que había comprado para ir a un campamento femenino que no llenó sus expectativas. _

_Dejó de leer aquella novela de terror para mirar que Ino y Sakura no dejaban respirar a Hinata y a Matsuri, las estaban presionando tanto porque soltaran una frase completa de cómo les fue en su cita. _

_Era obvio que ambas se iban a desmayar por el acoso de la rubia y la peli rosada, las mejillas extremadamente sonrojadas de esas dos se lo confirmaban._

_— Oigan, denles un respiro. ¿No ven que están a un paso del colapso? –susurró Temari, ayudando las dos chicas._

_— Bien, lo vamos a dejar aquí –se dio por vencida Ino al no poder sacarles la sopa a esas dos en querer saber todos los detalles de la cita doble que tuvieron con el bombón de Gaara y el bobo de Naruto —, pero les aviso que ni un tsunami me hará impedir en saber la verdad de ustedes –no puedo evitar soltará una risa de ver que las dejó en blanco._

_La velada no era tan mala, bueno, eso pensaba ella aunque era una buena anfitriona en cuando a reuniones sociales se trataba. Pero había alguien que con su negatividad no estaban divirtiéndose. Y no, esta vez no era Karin ya se encontraba más ocupada en hacerle saber a su primo Naruto que no podía venir a su casa. _

_Esta vez se trataba de Temari. Oh si, la gran Sabaku no Temari. Durante la velada no hacía nada más que bostezar y seguir leyendo su libro sin moverse en esa bolsa de dormir que lucía algo masculina. Era como si en lugar de que tuviese a Temari tuviese la versión femenina de Shikamaru._

_Kami-sama, si Temari comenzaba a mirar las nubes y a decir para cualquier cosa "problemático" hablaría muy en serio con ella. Tenía que pensar seriamente en como hacer que esa rubia de coletas se desenvolviera._

_Y… las ideas llegaban como abejas a la miel. Recordó que su padre guardaba una botella con tequila, traído desde México –una larga historia de parte de su padre y del padre de Shikamaru–, asi que no lo pensó dos veces y decidió hacer su movimiento._

_— ¿A dónde vas cerda? –preguntó la Haruno dejando su intento en saber la cita de Matsuri y de Hinata._

_— Iré por algo. No tardo –contesto Ino con un brillo travieso en sus ojos azules, algo que a Temari no le agrado para nada._

_— « ¿Qué se propone esta demente? » –pensó._

_— ¿Dónde está la oxidada? –preguntó Karin mientras se sentaba en la alfombra fiusha que poseía la habitación de Ino, cerrando su teléfono después de una ardua llamada de parte de Naruto que quería saber qué era lo que hacían en la pijama y escuchando como Menma le decía que se callara y que le diese su celular._

_Su familia era extraña._

_Le iba a dar la respuesta a Karin, pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió e Ino entró con una botella en las manos. Oh no, eso no le daba buena espina._

_— Chicas, ya llegó la "hora feliz"._

— Oi Temari…

Entró al despacho en donde Temari se encontraba, con algunas carpetas en sus manos. Tenía flojera en tener que leer todo eso, y al saber que su hermana menor era igual de obsesionada que Gaara en cuanto al trabajo pues no lo pensó más. Asi tal vez tendría tiempo de robarle unos besos a Sari, su novia.

Sin embargo, no se esperó que Temari saliera y a esas horas.

— Ahora no Kankuro –le dijo a su hermano mayor, pesando de largo y tomando su abrigo y las llaves de su auto.

— ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas? –preguntó el castaño mirando como su hermana salía apresurada de la oficina que le pertenecía.

— A buscar a tu futuro cuñado.

Ok, eso lo dejó aún más confundido.

— ¿Mi qué? –se preguntó.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shiho iba a hacer uno de sus berrinches y él prefirió esconderse en el trabajo para no verla.

Si, le dio su palabra de que irían a comer en un restaurante para asi celebrar sus 6 meses juntos como una pareja formal, sin embargo, su padre llegó a última hora para informarle que había documentos que leer, asi que no tuvo de otra que hacerlo.

Y esas eran las consecuencias.

— Lo… Lo prometiste –habló la rubia de anteojos, mirando con ojos llorosos a su actual novio. Hasta había comprado un nuevo vestido para la ocasión.

— Sé que te di mi palabra –musito el Nara, suspirando y alzando su mirada, notando lo bonita que Shiho lucía.

Era una verdadera lástima que no pudiese salir con ella.

— Pero a última hora me salió esto –le enseñó lo que leía —. Te prometo que te recompensaré…

Volvió a hacer su trabajo y espero escuchar de parte Shiho que estaba de acuerdo, que iba a ser paciente como lo había sido desde que se conocían.

Pero el destino le hizo una jugarreta.

— ¡Siempre dices lo mismo y no lo cumples! –enfadada, no midió su coraje y le lanzó un florero al Nara, dando justamente al blanco y haciendo que el castaño de coleta cayese a espaldas por el impacto —. ¡T-Te odio, Shikamaru!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡T-Te odio, Shikamaru!

Se ahorró la molestia de preguntar en qué oficina estaba Nara Shikamaru al escuchar la voz de una mujer completamente histérica. De hecho, hasta paso a su costado hecho una furia.

Uy, si que el pobre de Shikamaru no tenía suerte con las mujeres. No lo culpaba que le dijera que la mayoría de las mujeres eran unas problemáticas.

Pero no venía a saber otra vez la respuesta del Nara respecto a las mujeres de hoy en día, asi que se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino, topándose con el hombre que a partir de ahora sería su futuro marido.

**#1. Casarme con Nara Shikamaru**

En la lista que ella, con su propia mano y letra, decía 5 cosas que a fuerza tenía que hacer, costara lo que costara. Y entre ellas, la primera cosa que puso era casarse con Nara Shikamaru.

**Continuara…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hola a todos, aquí aportando al fandom ShikaTema con este short-fic de estos dos grandes personajes. (En especial Shikamaru-chan~)

Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir que dejen sus comentarios respecto a esta pequeña historia en mis tiempos de ocio no me dejaba en paz. Mi lado ShikaTema ha despertado jajaja.

De todo corazón espero que les guste.

Nos leemos en la otra.

Besos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡No sean malos y denme un review!

Asi ayudarás a que a Mitzuki-chan actualice más rápido y que la espera no sea tan tardía.


End file.
